Moonlit Dances
by ShineBrightGranger
Summary: Remus and Nyphadora Lupin had twins.Though their daughter contracted a furry little problem from her father. Join Ashton and Teddy Lupin on their adventures at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

The screaming of two babies were heard in the room.

Nymphadora Tonks laid on her bed, heavy in sweat after the recent activity of giving life to her children.

Remus John Lupid stood at his wifes side, holding her hand in happiness and worry.

Tonks looked up at her husband with a smile, but that was quickly dropped when she saw the worry.

She put a hand on his scarred cheek and asked, "What is wrong, my darling."

Remus looked sadly at his wife and whispered, "What if they contracted my...my disease?"

Tonks rolled her eyes and said, "I don't care if they contract your furry little problem, Remus. We will help them through this."

Remus shook his head in relief, and gave a smile to his wife.

They were momentarily distracted by the sound of their twins laughter.

They looked at their babies and saw an adorable sight. Their little girl was holding hands with the boy, and they were cuddling up to eachother while staring at their parents.

Tonks cooed at her children and picked up the little girl, who looked a little saddened at the loss of contact with her twin.

Remus laughed and swooped up the boy and twirled around to hear his precioius laughter.

He sat down in the chair next to his wives bed, and asked, "What should we name them."

Tonks leaned her head back on her pillow and thoughh for a moment. "How about i name the boy, while you name the girl?"

Remus's smile grew wider, and asked if he could hold her.

Tonks agreed, and they switched kids.

Tonks's face lit up, she knew of a name. "How about, Teddy Remus Lupin."

To say the least, Remus's face flushed in pride. "Thats wonderful."

She smiled and asked him if he thought up any name yet.

Remus looked down at his little princess. Then it hit him. "Ashton Sirius Lupin."

His wife smiled. "In honor of Sirius, huh?"

Remus's expression saddened but still held a smile. "Of course, he didn't deserve to be killed. It's the least I can do for my friend."

He got up from his seat beside his wife and walked up to the window. He stared at the half full moon.

"The timing is coming close. We will see if our children have contracted the lyncanthropy from me, or if they are normal."

He looked down at his little girl, who was also gazing up at the moon, and kissed her forehead.

"I shall love you either way, my Princess."

(Full Moon)

Remus, Tonks, and their kids were in the middle of a field of wild flowers. The wind going wild around them.

Remus gazed up at the slowly rising moon. Turning to his wife with a sigh, he said, "When the moon rises and I start to shift, if neither of the kids start to change either I want you to apparate away. But if one of them do, leave them on the ground. Moony knows that they are his pups."

Tonks gave a reluctant nod, and they patiently waited.

After a couple of hours passed, the change started.

Remus fell on the ground in a scream of agony, his skin tightening while his hair shifted.

A cry came from Ashton.

It was what they feared. One of their children contracted the disease.

Tonks, following Remus's insrtuctions, set her little girl on the ground and quickly apparated away.

Ashton, no longer feeling the comforting presence of her mother, whimpered at the unknown pain seering her tiny body.

Remus, having already completely finished his transformation, heard his pup whimper.

Moony slowly made his way to the form cowering on the ground, and sniffed it.

'Pup' went through the werewolves mind. The wolf howeled happily to the moon. He wasn't alone anymore.

He brought his mussle down to his pup and nudged her tiny form. Wanting to play.

Moonslette, thats what he decided her name should be, peeked from underneath her paws and saw him.

She sniffed at him, and recognised him as her father. She yipped happily at him.

He nudged her again, wanting her to get up so they can run around, but she seemed to have a hard time getting on her feet.

He cocked his head to the side, and wondered why his pup wouldn't get up.

He sniffed her again and realized that his pup was only born a couple weeks ago.

Finally giving up on the idea for them to run around and play, Moony layed down and curled up around his pup.

Moonslette yawned in content and snuggled up to her fathers side and slipped into the darkness of sleep.

Moony gazed at his pup and stared off into the woods. Promising to himself that he would never allow his pup to come to harm.

(Morning)

As naked as the day he was born, Remus woke up as the glaring sunlight hit his eyes.

He was about to get up, but was stilled when he felt the movement on his stomach.

He didn't want to believe it when he saw his little girl laying there, gazing at him with her chocolate, brown eyes.

He scooped her up in to his arms, and apparated to the Lupin Cottage.

His wife was waiting for them on the portch, Teddy in her arms. There was two piles of cloths next to her.

She smiled at both her loved ones return, and watched as Remus magically dressed himself, as well as dressing Ashton.

"Everything will be just fine my love. We can handle this."

Remus pulled them into his embrace, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Now, and forever."

Though neither of them knew how wrong those words were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I believe we havent met before. . .oh who am i kidding we have met long ago 0v0 in a broom closet...oh you dont remember? Must have been some other reader. ;o lol while typing that i was laughing really hard. While watching Lord of the Rings. Legolas i would meet in a broom closet. . .perhaps Frodo too xD**

**Any way I would like some reviews for this story since I am planning on writing perhaps 20 or more chapters for Moonlit Dances.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Laughter filled 12 Grimauld Place. Childish laughter. Music to Harry Potters ears.

Grimmauld Place was no longer the dusty, old rotten house that it once was.

It was now newly furnished, painted, and what ever they could think to change. Sadly they could still not find a way to take down Walburga Blacks Painting from the wall.

Her screams were a nuisance. Especially to Hermione Potter. All she ever heard was Mudblood coming from the women.

Well going back to the laughter, the source was Ashton and Teddy Lupin.

After their parents died in the Battle of Hogwarts, along with many others including Ron who took the hit of the wall for Fred, their will was read to Harry and Hermione by the goblins.

_The last will and Testament of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin_

_To whom it may concern, if we are to come to any harm, or are no longer on this earth, we entrust our children Teddy Remus Lupin and Ashton Sirius Lupin to two Harry James Potter along with Hermione Jean Granger as their Guardians._

_We leave everything to Harry._

_We leave all of Remus's books to Hermione, so she can some day give them to either of our children if they would want them._

_We leave all of the childrens things, meaning toys, cloths, and anything involving them._

_We would also like to say that Ashton's lyncanthropy remain a secret from every one except those you trust. We have already entrusted the Goblins of Gringotts with this secret. They have agreed to keep it safe._

_We have entrusted Minerva McGonagoll with this and she has rebuilt the Shrieking Shack for when she goes to Hogwarts when the twins turn 11._

_Sincerely Remus J. Lupin and Nymphadora T. Lupin._

So Harry and Hermione both moved into 12 Grimmauld Place and slowly grew closer, and then eventually falling in love and getting married.

They had three kids of their own, the oldest James Harry Potter, Lily Luna Potter, and Albus Severus Potter.

Ashton and Teddy both knew that Harry and Hermione weren't their parents, but they didn't care anyway.

Whenever it was bed time, they would drag their dad into their shared room and force him to tell them stories about the Maruaders. Ashton's favorite Maruader was James, while Teddy's was Sirius.

Then Teddy came up with the idea of creating nicknames for themselves, just like Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail. Though neither of them liked Wormtail at all, he was too much of a wimp.

"Your real father already gave you Maruader nicknames." Harry said as Hermione walked into the room with a tray of hot cocoa. She told Harry that James and the kids were asleep.

Teddy jumped in his bed, causing the blanket to plop onto the floor. "WHAT ARE THEY, WHAT ARE THEY?!" He said excitedly.

Ashton also wanted to know, she heard the stories of her father. She wanted to feel closer to him.

Harry gave a false thoughtful look while taking a sip of his hot chocolate, while the twins gulped it down, having inheritated their love of the sweet from their father.

Teddy gave a whine, meaning for him to hurry up.

Hermione's eyes lit up in amusement at her husband and children, and scolded Harry playfully.

Finally giving in, he burst into laughter and set down his drink so he wouldn't spill it all over the room.

Calming down he said, "Well since Ashton's furry little problem, her nickname is Moonslette, thanks to her father, while Teddy's is Sly. Never really found out why he gave you that one, but perhaps we will find out when you go to Hogwarts in a couple of years."

Teddy squealed girlishly into his pillow that he held tightly in his hands, his hair changed to his signature teal.

His sister laughed at him, toppling over with her laughter, thus falling off her bed.

This startled Teddy, and he quickly jumped off his bed and rushed over to his twin, worry written all over his face. He nudged his sister and asked, "Are you okay?"

Her brown eyes opened up to see her brother looking at her, and she grinned wolfishly at him. "Course I am Teddy-bear. I'm tougher then you after all."

He gaucked in mock outrage and gave a mighty roar toppling ontop of her, causing the air in her lungs to force out.

Their parents shook their heads at their kids and picked them up from the ground.

Hermione told them it was time to go to bed. Of course they said they weren't tired, and of course they didn't believe them. Kissing their foreheads, they blew the candles out and shut the door.

Ashton waited for a couple of minutes until she was sure that her parents wouldn't come back in to check in on them.

She threw the blankets off of her and tip toed to her brothers bed and crawled in.

You see ever since they could remember, they were always together. They couldn't stay apart for long. And they always slept in the same bed.

When their parents bought the two beds they thought they were trying to kill them. Teddy with a burst of accidental magic, shrank his sisters bed until it was so small they couldn't find it.

When they bought another one, Ashton burnt it to a crisp.

They finally put enough charms upon the bed, that it was completely indestructable. Though that didn't stop the twins.

They also had a pranking side, thanks to their Uncles Fred and George, they got a box full of Weasley Wizard Wheezes prank sets every month. That earned them the top for favorite people on the twins list.

Ashton cuddled up to Teddy and swiftly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(A couple years later)

12 Grimmauld place was a chaotic mess.

You see, it was finally time for Teddy and Ashton to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

Though it was a shame really, they just finally managed to get rid of the other bed. They threw it out the window with a sticky note on it saying for it to never come back.

To say the least their parents finally gave up on forcing two beds on them.

Ashton and Teddy were extremely excited, they were finally going to the place that they had always dreamed of going to.

Harry was shouting for the kids to quickly get ready, because they had to only half an hour to get there on time to get Teddy and Ashton on the train.

They all climbed into the car, squeezing together until Hermione rolled her eyes and swished her wand, magically expanding the inside to fit them all.

They drove through the streets of London until they reached Grand Central Station.

The Twins grabbed their trunks from the trunk of the car, and made sure the cages of their familiars were intact.

Teddy, coincedently got a cute baby kit. Harry, knowing the nature of a fox, made a joke about naming her Sly. Teddy of course, took it seriously and that become her name. Though it certainly didn't seem to bother the fox in any way.

Ashton's familiar was a rusty brown pup, a wolf pup. She didn't need any help in naming the male wolf. Moony. The name came naturally.

They got some carts that would be able to hold their things easily. James, Lily, and Albus were rambeling excitedly about their time to go to Hogwarts.

The twins made a bet to see who can spot the platform first, the loser had to buy the sweets on the train. Fred and George snuck them some extra money, knowing Hermione would try to cut off their sweet consumtion. Being raised by Dentists can do that to a girl.

They rushed to the platform 9, but stopped dead in their tracks when they noticed that there wasn't any platform between 9 and 10.

They looked at each other confused until they saw their fathers amused eyes.

"Dad! Wheres the Platform?"

"Well, you have to run through the wall."

They shared a look and looked at their Dad like he was crazy.

"Da' there's no Platform 9 3/4! We were tricked!"

Instead of answering Harry put a hand behind their backs and guided them in between both signs.

"Now lean against the brick wall, the one that has the 10."

They looked at him strangely, but did what he told them too. They were so shocked at what transpired next. They fell through it!

They toppled onto the ground of Platform 9 3/4. But they also brought somebody down with them.

It was a blonde haired boy, he had silver-grey eyes and an aritocratic face structure.

The three groaned as they laid there on the ground of the station, confused as hell.

Ashton was the first one to gain her bearings, and lifted herself off the two boys as her father came out of the portal laughing his arse off.

The female twin turned around and started wacking her fathers chest shouting about how he was a meany and that because of him they killed a blonde haired boy.

Teddy and the mystery boy both got off the ground, patting away non existent dust off of their cloths.

Harry stopped laughing at the mention of the boy and took a good look at him. "Wait a minute...you look like Mal-"

"Well Potter, fancy meeting you here." At the voice, Harry's face became neutral.

He didn't even bother looking in the direction of the voice when he responded, "Well Malfoy, as you can see I am dropping my kids off. But I can see you have a son."

Draco Malfoy stepped behind the blonde haired boy and put a hand on his shoulder. He eyed the twins, and raised an eyebrow when he saw no resemblence between them and Harry. But when he looked at Ashton, he saw an resemblence to an old teacher.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do they bear no resemblence to you, but to Proffesor Lupin."

While the two grownups talked about the twins. Said two people began to talk to Draco's son.

"Hello, our names are Ashton and Teddy Lupin. What's your's mate?"

The kid, unlike his father, gave a cheerful grin and said, "Scorpius Malfoy."

They returned the smile fully and they began to chatter about what Hogwarts will be like.

Back to Harry and Draco, he was asking Harry an important question. " as you know was a werewolf, though i don't mind a bit. Does either of them have Lyncanthropy?"

Harry tensed up and went to reach his wand, "What business is that of your's, Malfoy."

A smirk grew on Draco's face as he put both of his hands up in surrender. "Why Potter, didn't you know that i was the Potions Master in Hogwarts."

Harry was shocked to say the least. He couldn't believe that McGonnagall trusted Draco enough to allow him back into Hogwarts.

"Surprised? I was too when i got an owl from the Headmaster, saying that that idiot of a Potions Proffessor what was his name...oh forget it. Well he got into an accident with Amortentia and fell in love with himself."

A laugh escapes Harry's lips.

The two chuckled together until Harry turned serious. "Yes one of the twins contracted Lyncanthropy from Remus. It's Ashton."

Draco nodded his head solemnly and said, "Ill start brewing Wolfesbane Potion when we get to the school. She's going to need it soon."

Harry scratched the back of his neck and gazed at the talking kids, "Yeah,she will be greatful. Neither Hermione or I had the time to make it for her. She says she doesn't blame us, but we always force ourselves to hear her screams."

Scorpius looked at his father, having heard something about a werewolf and Ashton, and he wanted to know whats up.

He met his fathers eyes, "Father what were you talking about?"

Draco shook his head, hoping that his son would drop it. "Nothing."

But Scorpius inheritated his fathers stubborness and stomped his foot on the ground. "Yes you were, you were saying something like werewolf and you even mentioned Ashton too."

Ashton grew pale at the mention of her name along with that word. "Um, Scorp. I'll tell you on the train okay?"

Scorpius looked as if he was about to argue but stopped himself when he noticed her apprehensive look.

"Alright."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi i thank everyone for their favorites and reviews**

**This chapter is dedicated to two people Lightbabe and Hella Monetza**

After hugging their family goodbye, the twins, plus Scorpius, clambered onto the train and sneakely slipped into a compartment and slamming it into upperclassmens faces.

Snickering to themselves as the watched their faces go from shock,confusion,then anger, until they left.

Scorpius settled down into his seat, and looked at them expectantly. "Well?"

The twins looked nervousley at eachother, having never told anyone such a deep secret before.

Teddy began, "Well, you see my, our, father was a werewolf. Before he died in the war. And well. . ."

Ashton ended it, "I contracted Lycanthropy from him."

Scorpius didn't know what to say. He slouched on the couch of the compartment and just stared at them.

"So. . .your a werewolf? Did i get that right? Or did I not hear correctly."

Ashton stared at the ground, scared. She was scared that she would loose her new friend.

Teddy snapped at him, putting an arm around his sister. "Well? Are you going to accept it, or run away like a pansy?"

Scorpius glared at him, but a smirk came upon his lips. "I don't mind it at all. Actually I find it quite cool that I'm friends with a werewolf."

She gazed at him, looking for any hints of untruthfullness. When seeing none, tears raced down her face, and she hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you sooo much." She was squeezing him harder on every other thank you.

Teddy watched as Scorpius's face turned redder but then he decided to cut in, "Moonslette, if you keep on doing that, we will have to send him straight to the nursing compartment."

Ashton quickly let the poor boy go and watched as he took breathe after breathe. "Erm. . . sorry."

Scorpius gave her a smile, "So whats with the name?"

The twins brightened up at the question, "Well its my Maruader nickname, Moonslette at your service." She took a dramatic bow. Teddy bowed also, waving his hands around, "Sly shall also be at your service."

"We are the second generation Marauders. Our dad was of the first generation. Their nicknames were Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. Though he betrayed them so we don't like him that much."

"Oh, so your going to be doing pranks."

They puffed up their chests and said proudly, "Yes, we are. I even have the Maruaders map and invisibility cloak. My father gave them too me."

Scorpiuses eyes shown with a bit of mishevious delight. "I want in."

Ashton squealed in delight, "Yes, yes you can join. But we got to think of a nickname for you."

They thought long and hard, names going through each and every one of their minds. Until Scorpius came up with the perfect one. "Prowl. My nickname is Prowl."

Sly and Moonslette looked at eachother, grinned and tackled Prowl to the ground. "Welcome to the Maruaders."

The trio talked about what house they wanted to get into, "Oh so we all want to get into the same house?"

"Yes, If i get into Gryffindor, I will be the first ever in Malfoy history."

"Yes, we will all be Gryffindors."

They talked for the rest of the train rides, one particular disscution was what their first prank was going to be.

A few hours later, the train began to slow down until it finally began to come to a complete stop.

The first years rushed to the windows and stared in awe at the Hogsmeade platform while the upperclassmen were excited to be back in their second home.

Every one stormed out of the Hogwarts Express, the Maruaders making sure to stick together in the crowd.

"First yers' gather around." A booming voice resounded through out the platform, and heads shot towards a man, well he was more like a giant to their eyes.

The twins recognized him from his visits to the Potter Household. "HAGRID!"

The half giant looked over in the direction that his name was called and a grin grew on his face, "Why if it isn't my two favorite pranksters', excited to get sorted are ye?"

All three of them said yes. Hagrid noticed Scorpius and looked confused, "And who are ye?"

Scorpius straightened up and held out his hand, "Scorpius Malfoy, its a pleasure to meet you Hagrid."

Hagrid shook his hand, "I hope you aren't anything like your father, though the chap had grown out of that faze and we made amens, I hope you will be better."

Scorpius knew about the way his father acted when he was at Hogwarts, but that didn't mean that he was going to be like him.

"I won't be like my father, you can count on that."

Hagrid grinned at him, though he then ushered them two the boats and he said only four to a boat.

They sat together in a boat but was soon joined by another boy.

"Hullo, the names Blake Zabini."

They introduced themselves.

Blake asked them, "Hey, do any of you blokes like to prank?"

They all shared a grin and said, "Yes,why? Do you?"

Blake puffed up his chest, becoming cocky, "Yes, been pranking my whole life. My parents have no idea where I get it from. They were both rather quiet people when they went to Hogwarts."

They shook hands with him, "Well its nice to meet you but you see, we have names for people in our group. Well, actually we only need four so heh, not much if you ask me. The names Sly."

"Prowl."

Ashton smiled, "Moonslette."

Blake blinked at them then grinned, "Either your parents are crazy, or pretty kick butt people to give you names like that."

Teddy laughed like a hyeena, almost tipping over the boat. "Those are just nicknames. I'm Teddy Lupin, that blokes Scorpius Malfoy, and my twiny twin twin's name is Ashton."

Blake grinned wolfishly, "Well then, Lupin huh. . .does that mean one of you is a werewolf?"

Ashton slapped a hand over his mouth, "How did you know I had this furry little problem?"

He grasped her hand and gently pried it off of his mouth, "Well my father, Blaize Zabini told me Remus Lupin was a werewolf, and I just assumed. . ."

Ashton snapped, "Well you assumed correctly." She turned back around in her seat and trailed her hand along the water. She was shocked to death when a hand gripped hers from the water.

It was a meremaid, or merperson she couldn't tell what the gender was from how foggy the air was. The merperson gave her a smile and came closer to the surface, she could now tell it was male. A boy it seemed to her, he had the looks of it.

His head popped up from the water, the others noticed him by now. They leaned over so they could get a good look at him.

They shouldn't have down that.

The boat tipped over and they all fell out into the water. Ther merman was shocked, he didn't mean for that to happen.

Because of how heavy their Hogwarts uniforms were, they couldn't swim that well in the water.

Frightened, the merman grabbed the three boys with his hands and having no other choice bit onto Ashton's uniform and swam underneath all of the other boats to that cave that he always seen them dissapear into every year.

He came to the surface and threw the boys, though gently, onto the cave ground and laid the girl down. He hefted himself out of the water, and watched as his tail tranformed into legs.

He saw that the others were fine but the girl was quiet. He leaned over her and brushed some of the wet hair out of her face.

"What do we have here?" The voice was gentle. Caring and motherly. Hagrids booming voice called out to them. "There ye' are." The woman looked at Hagrid as him and the other students clambered out of the boats.

The merman, well now boy moved infront of the unconsious girl and glared at all of them. He coughed in his throat and struggled to speak, "No. Stay. Away."

Hagrid stepped back, wary of what this boy could do. He knew for sure that he wasnt a first year. He took a good look at every one of them.

Minerva McGonagall gave Hagrid a warning look before soothingly whispered to the boy, "We mean no harm to the girl. May we know your name?"

He struggled to speak again, "L-Luca."

"Well Luca, how would you like to be a student at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

He looked down at the girl who was currently starting to wake up on the ground and quickly agreed.

Minerva nodded, "Alright we will get you some cloths and you will be automatically placed in any house that Ashton Lupin will be placed in, as it seems you are quite fond of her."

He looked flustered but didn't say anything else, but he put on the robes that they gave to him.

Ashton was finally able to sit up and glanced at the boy. Realization came to her as she met his Green eyes. "Your the merman, from the lake aren't you? You saved my friends and I."

He gave a lopsided grin and helped her off the ground.

He made sure to stick to her side during the walk in the castle, looking around in awe.

Ashton couldn't help but laugh, the portraits were all crowding around and staring at the new ickle little first years.


	5. Chapter 5

They were situated at these big doors that they assumed led to the Great Hall, since many voices could be heard coming from the inside.

McGonnagall told them all to stay out here until the cue. What cue...they had no idea.

Everybody was nervous, even the pranksters. They still didn't discuss Blakes reaction to finding out that Ashton was a werewolf, so they were going to talk about it later.

After maybe five minutes, the door creaked open and eyes looked at the first years with interest. Ashton for the first time in her life felt nervous, and that's saying something because she got in trouble. . .alot. So she had a right to be nervous. . . alot.

They all walked into the Great Hall and the door shut behind them, startling one of them causing him to fall. Laughter could be heard throughout the room as the poor guy quickly got off the ground, beet red.

They walked up to the head table and waited for anything to happen, perhaps a troll to come strolling out ready to hit them with a clobber-migeek, whatever it was.

But that didn't happen. Only Scorpius's father walked up to the front and put a three legged stool on the ground with a hat on top of it. He scanned the first years with an air around him that just commanded respect.

"Now when I call your name, you are to walk right on up here, plop down on this here seat, and let me put this talking hat on you. Now..." He called of some girls name and she plopped down on the seat and flinched when he put the hat on her.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The table with the banner of a badger cheered and hooted. The girl grinned and hopped her way to the table.

He called off name after name until he got to the twins. "Lupin, Theodore."

Teddy glared at his full name and he made sure it was known. "Its Teddy to you bub."

Draco rolled his eyes and told him just to get up there.

Teddy huffed and plopped down upon the poor seat and waited impatiently to be sorted.

The hat was placed on his head and it took about four minutes until the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR"

The house of the lion roared in approval at their new housemate. Teddy flushed red in pride and swaggered to his new house and plopped himself at the front of the table.

"Lupin, Ashton." The hall became quiet again, Ashton sent a look to her friends and walked up to the stool, but what surprised her was that Luca followed right behind her.

Draco merely raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it having already been told about this from Minerva and he frankley wanted to see what would happen between these two.

She sat down on the stool with Luca standing right beside her and had the hat placed on her caramel brown curls, the same color as her fathers. Teddy had their mothers mousy brown hair.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Cheers came from the table again, Teddy jumping up ontop of the table and twirling around with bright pink hair, earning himself some laughs from fellow students.

Ashton smiled happily, having gotten the house she wanted.

She jumped off the stool and ran to the table, Luca following close behind. She sat next to her brother and wrapped an arm around his waist as he her shoulder.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Scorpius grinned at his father and sat on the chair. He argued with the hat, it wanted to put him in Slytherin. But he told it that he wanted to be in the same house as his new friends.

So the hat finally gave in. "GRYFFINDOR"  
Draco was shocked and it looked like he was going to faint. Scorpius smirked at his father and practically skipped his was to the Gryffindor table and took a seat on the other side of the table facing Teddy.

A few names passed until it finally stoped on Blake.

"Zabini, Blake."

The hat barely touched his head when it screamed girlishly, "GRYFFINDOR"

Blake batted his eyes innocently at the looks that the teachers were sending him and he walked confidently to his friends.

Minerva stood up from the Headmistress chair and gave the usual speech. "Now enjoy."

Food appeared on the table, exciting everyone and amazing the first years all in one go.

"Ooooh French Silk Pie! My favorite!" But when she went to go grab a piece it was gone. Instead a note was there that said, 'No Desert Before Dinner Lupin. Sincerely your soon to be favorite Proffesor.'

She gave a pout and put some mashed potatoes with some gravy slathered all over it with a side salad.

She looked over on Lucas plate and saw that nothing was on it, he looked confused at the food that was spread out among the table so she took matters into her own plans. She grabbed his plate and put some Ceaser Salad on it along with some ham and put some Pumpkin Juice into his goblet. She set the plate down in front of him and grinned. "Eat up!"

He blushed slightly and picked up the fork and delecatly placed a bite of salad into his mouth. His eyes lit up in delight and he quickly ate the rest of the salad and completely inhaled the meat. Although much better then the other boys, well Scorpius actually had some manners.

"So Lupin, we need to discuss our earlier discussion." Blake said. Wiping his mouth away from any crumbs. "Well of course we have to. You figured out what I am so we are deffinetely going to talk. If your our friend of course."

He grinned cockily, "If you can handle me of course." Teddy and Scorpius rolled their eyes and returned to eating.

After half an hour, the whole hall was filled with over-stuffed students and they were tired as hell.

Minerva stood up from her chair and said, "Now you all know the rules, no going into the Forbidden Forest. There is a list on the door of Filches office explaining what is not allowed, including any Weasley Wizard Wheezes products." She gave a knowing look to the Maruaders and they just blinked at her, eyes wide with innocence.

"Have a good night, you are dismissed."

Every student stood up from their tables and exited the great hall. They were following the prefects to their common room, eyes roaming the halls noting the tapestrys and moving paintings that were staring at them.

They crossed the magical stairs, up and up they go until they reached a hallway that aligned with the staircases with a painting of a fat lady.

The prefect smiled at her and said the password, "Anigami."

The fat lady smiled down at them, "Welcome to Gryffindor." Then her painting swung open to show a hole in the wall. The students crawled through the opening and they stepped into a circular large room, it was decorated with red and gold. There was a roaring fire in the fire place.

They stared at the room in wonder. This was going to be their home now, their home away from home. And it was perfect.

A yip caught Ashton's attention and she saw Moony come running at her in full swing. She had no time to register anything when he tackled her face. "OOFF" The force hit her so much that she fell on the ground with her pup licking at her face.

The maruaders were laughing at her, well that is until Teddy's own pet fox slammed into his own face. With a thud, he too was on the floor.

Now the other two were scared, Luca was over by Ashton trying to get the hyperactive pup off of her face.

The other two looked warily arond them, making sure there own animals, a snake name Tumnus, and a Owl named Orion wouldn't come attacking them too.

When Luca finally managed to get Moony off of her face, she sat up giggling at the still wiggling puppy.

"Excited little thing aren't you?" She took Moony out of Luca's hands and cradled him close to her chest.

She noticed Teddy struggling to get Sly of his face and just left him to it.

She glanced out the window and stared at the moon. In a week it would be the full moon.

Blake walked up behind her and whispered in her ear. "I think it's time we talk."


	6. Chapter 6

Once all the other Gryffindors were in bed, Ashton, Teddy, Luca, Scorpius, and Blake snuck down to the Common Room and sat themselves by the roaring fireplace.

Blake leaned on his hand and drawled, "So, I bet your wondering if I'll tell everyone in the whole school that your a werewolf?"

Ashton and Teddy tensed up, "Will you?"

Blake bit out, "Of course not, besides who would believe me anyway? Certainly not any of the other first years. Though I'm pretty sure they heard the stories of , I don't think they would put his Lyncanthropy and you together."

They all gave a sigh of relief. "That's good, so wanna join our group since you know my secret?"

Blake grinned, "Thought you would never ask."

They all bid eachother good night, and went to bed.

In the morning the first years were wide awake and prepared to start their first day of magic.

The Maruauders ran down to the Great Hall and began shovelling food onto their plates. Ashton ate her strawberry creme-cheese crepes with gusto. Who wouldn't? It was bloody strawberries.

Luca, like last night, wasn't so sure about what was edible. He looked at Ashton's plate and studied her expression. He chose the same as her and gently placed it upon his plate. He gingerly picked up his fork and pressed into the crepe and placed the piece into his mouth.

His face scrunched up, it sure didn't seem as if he like it. He shoved his plate away and looked around the table. He saw a bowl of fruit and put some of that on his new plate that magically appeared and ate happily.

They continued like this for half an hour until Proffesor Malfoy walked down the isles with schedules in hand. He walked towards them, smirking as first years shrank away from him.

"A Lupin, you will be sharing your schedules with Luca. Scorpius and Blake will aslo be in that schedule as well." Then after patting his son on the head, he turned around with his robe billowing outwords, much like his godfather's once did.

They all looked at the single scrap of paper and smiled in delight of all the possibilities. They were finally learning magic!

They finished their breakfast and jumped away from the table and exited out of the hall. They walked down the halls of the school and made it to Transfigurations, taught by Lavender Brown.

They each sat two to a table, though they made sure to stay in the same row. But before that Teddy brought out some magical paper that their uncles gave to them for their birthday, along with the usual box of pranks.

He passed everyone a slip of paper and class began. Ashton tried to focus on the lesson, she really did, but when writing began to appear on her paper she couldn't help but stop paying attention to Professor Brown.

T: _I'm so bored :_

_A: Oh shut up Sly -.-_

_B: This is so cool! :D_

_L: Hello. . ._

Ashton gaped at the paper, unable to believe that the boy who saved her was actually talking, well writing, to them.

_S: Oh look! Mer is actually finally talking to us._

_A: Don't be mean Prowl! It's nice to finally be able to communicate with you Mer!_

_T: Ditto!_

_B: Especially after we all got soaked in the Lake xD_

Luca blushed darkly, making him extremely adorable to the eye of many. They continued writing on the paper through out the day, played some pranks on unsuspecting Slytherins and got some detentions with Filch for them.

Hah they were only here for two days and they were already turning this school upside down.

A couple months had passed and the Maruaders practically knew the castle like the back of their hand. Everybody even knew not to cross them, since they had connections to the Weasley twins and everything.

Headmistress McGonagall knew she was going to have her hands full with these ones. Especially the twins. Looking at Ashton, she could deffinetly see her father on the girls face, expressions and emotions. Hopefully with the help of the Wolfsbane potion that Draco is creating, she won't get any grey hairs.

They were all determined to help Ashton through her lycanthropy, so Minerva gave the boys permission to go into the Restricted Section to sneak out a book on Anigamus Transformation.

Ashton, just like Remus, had no clue on what her brother and friends were doing but whenever she brought up the topic, they would just shove chocolate frogs in her faces.

She would every now and then try and get the information out of Luca but he would always change the topic, dragging her into a conversation about the fascinating facts of the Giant Squid in Black Lake.

She finally gave up once she noticed that she couldn't see her rib-cage anymore, but she knew that was going to change in a matter of days.

She didn't hate Lyncanphropy, she accepted it a long time ago. She felt it was another connection to her late father that she could cherish. Even if some prat invented the cure, she wouldn't take a single drop of it.

She walked down the hall of the fifth floor when she heard crying. Curious, she looked down the hall, but she noticed that nobody was there. She was just going to brush it off and go to the library when the crying was heard again.

She spun around and walked cautiously down the hall, but then she noticed a tapestry that had wind blowing from it. She gently pulled the tapestry aside and saw a girl with blonde hair and freckles on her pale face, she was wearing a ravenclaw uniform.

She instantly recognized her as Victorie Weasley, the daughter of a friend of her parents. Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley.

Ashton kneeled down on the ground and tapped Victorie on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Victorie rubbed her face and sniffled, "N-no, I am afraid, I am not alright." She stated rather simply, her voice laced with a slight french accent that she had inherited from her mother.

She looked down at the Ravenclaw and pulled her up, "What's wrong then? Your at a magical place! You shouldn't be sad or crying your heart out. You should be smiling and laughing to a jolly tune, or sipping tea with that Hagrid bloke."

The blonde girl snapped at her, "Well, pardon me if not everyone can have such an easy time as you Maruaders. At least you don't have any backstabbing friends Lupin."

The Gryffindor looked at her incredulously, "W-what?! Who the bloody hell would do that to you, Vicky?"

Victoire rubbed at her sore eyes, and latched onto Ashton, "A-all of my friends, they just wanted to be friends with me, because of my grades."

Ashton's nostrils flared up in anger, as flecks of amber appeared in her eyes, "Those right gits! They are going to be pranked i assure you."

Victoire brightened up at the mention of a revenge prank and they jumped into a plan, later informing the others about it.

They all agreed immediatly and they put their plan into action.

The next day the students at each table were enjoying the delicious meal that the house-elves prepared for them.

But six of these meals were tampered with. Two at Gryffindor (the horror), three at hufflepuff, and one at Ravenclaw (and they all say their genius's).

For half n' hour nothing happened, and Victoire was beginning to doubt anything would. But that stopped when her 'friends' screamed and fell out of their seats, eyes wide in fear and suprise.

They pointed their fingers at thin air, wailing, "D-D-D-DEMONS!"

Student's stopped what they were doing to stare incredulously at the first years. They were pointing at nothing for Merlin's sake.

Headmistress McGonnagal shot out of her seat, and flared her nostrils, eyes sharp and narrow as a hawk, "What on earth is going on?"

One of the Gryffindors whimpered, and they soiled themselves.

The great hall burst into manic laughter, but the Maruaders, plus Victoire looked guilty. They shared a look and silently vowed that they wouldn't do a prank that bad ever again, unless they truly deserved it.


End file.
